night_stalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Night's Backstory
The 14-year-old Jo trudged into the woods, her classic, red-flannel skirt flowing, hood up. She was fuming. She was tired of her mom forcing her to wear skirts and stockings. "Stupid mom.." Jo muttered under her breath. Footsteps sounded behind her. Heavy footsteps, as if a grown adult was suddenly following her. "What Rebecca?" Jo said, annoyed. She simply assumed Rebecca had come to drag her home again, like always. Jo was met with silence from the person, who was now stopped behind her, breathing down her pale neck. Jo's blue eyes flared with annoyance, as she spun on her heel, met with a tall, somewhat built man. He looked down coldly on her. His face held no expression what so ever. In what seemed to be the blink of an eye, a cloth was pressed to her face, a strange smelling substance filling her nostrils and airways. The world around Jo blurred, she swayed where she stood, her vision slowly rimming in black before she felt herself drop to the ground, her vision completely engulfed and hearing cut off. Jo could feel nothing, in her death-like state. Rebecca ' "Jo?" The light brown-haired girl called, "Jo!" Her voice grew more demanding, as she walked into the woods, just in time to see her little sister, Jo unconscious and being carried away by a man in a black suit. "Hey!" Rebecca yelled, throwing a rock at the man, only causing the man to run at almost inhuman speed, still carrying Jo in a death grip. '''Jo ' Jo wearily sat up, looking around her. Her vision slid into focus and she looked around the room she was in. The walls and floor were white, the bed, well mattress carelessly thrown to the floor, was ripped and dirty, there was barely any furnishings in the room, only a small, ancient stool that looked like it would fall apart at any moment, the sandalwood chipped and splintered beyond repair. Jo ran her fingers through her hair, stopping mid-way. "Those bastards cut it!" She had an angry tone to her voice. Her warm brown hair that once reached to her butt was now just a few inches past shoulder length. The heavy iron door opened, with the horrible sound of metal scraping concrete harshly. In the doorway, stood the tall man she saw in the woods, but instead of a suit, he was dressed in a lab coat and baggy swear pants. He had a clipboard in his hand, tapping his pen against it a few times, before stepping into the room. Jo shrunk away, towards the wall, as if trying to become a part of the wall. The man laughed at her, grabbing her by her hoodie and dragging her from her room cell. Jo yelped as she was thrust into a much larger room, an operating table in the center. The room was also completely white, but much better kept than the cell Jo was just in. Small iron carts, decorated with test tubes, beakers, syringes, surgical tools, and whatnot surrounded the operating table. Jo's blue eyes widened as she looked around her, then at the operating table. The iron table was covered in dried up blood and looked ancient. It had leather straps bolted to it to contain it's victims while they endured the torture. "No, no, no, no, no!" Jo squirmed as she was lifted towards the sinister table, but to no avail, she found herself fighting against the stronger man, trying to avoid being strapped to the table, grunting in her struggles. After much struggle, her wrists, ankles, and head were restrained by the thick leather straps, leaving her at the mercy of the man before her. He picked up one of the test tubes, a grey-ish liquid sloshing inside of the glass tube. "No, no!" Jo was trying to squirm again, unable to move very much. Another cold laugh filled the room, as he carefully pried her eyes open, pouring half of the liquid in each blue eye. Night's shrieks filled the room, she felt like her eyes were being set on fire and melting out of their sockets. "Fascinating." His cold, smooth voice filled Jo's ears, as the man scribbled something on a paper attached to his wooden clipboard. "Her eyes darkened to black. Fantastic!" Hot tears welled at Jo's black eyes, threatening to run down her face. Jo closed her eyes, trying not to show weakness, or trying to calm herself, even she wasn't sure at the moment. The sound of a zipper being unzipped filled her ears, she then felt her shirt being raised, exposing her pale lower abdomen. "H-hey!" Jo tried wiggling, but stopped when there was a sharp prick just above her hips. The skin around the area began peeling, leaving a small grey patch, that rapidly spread. It was as if Jo was shedding her skin like a lizard would. Jo felt like her skin was rotting in a way, watching as the pale skin peeled away, died and fell off her body, replaced with grey patches. Jo screamed loudly, before another sharp prick was felt, this time in the side of her light grey neck. Again the world around her blurred, soon fading to black. Jo woke up, her ears, mouth, and tongue throbbing. She got up off of the dirty bed she was laid on when she woke up. There was a small puddle on the floor, which she used as a mirror. A deep frown was etched into Jo's face, her skin was completely dark grey, her ears looked like those of a cow's or an elf's with rounded tips. Her hair was now ebony black, her fingers tipped with long claws. She parted her grey lips, her tongue now black, cold, slimy and longer than before, her teeth had been filed to sharp points. Her right ear twitched painfully. "H-hideous.." Jo mumbled to herself, crawling towards the door, a small tray of food placed there. Jo's nose wrinkled at the sight of a human arm on the tray, but at the same time, her mouth watered, her stomach growling. She sunk her teeth into the arm hastily, sending cascades of warm blood into her mouth and down her throat... '''~ 3 years later ~ 17-year-old Night carefully crept the halls, fresh burns, cuts, and bruises covering her body. She was covered in both old and new scars, from experimentations, beatings, and other forms of punishment. She avoided small spaces at all costs, having had developed claustrophobia over the years. In addition to this, she heard voices, had hallucinations and had strange dreams, in which she saw the same three men. One who wore a white, feminine mask, one who wore a ski mask with a sewn frown and the third wore orange-tinted goggles and a mouthguard. That was all she remembered of the appearance of the three. Night heard yelling behind her, beginning to run as she heard guns being loaded, shots ringing out around her. She yelped as one hit her in the shoulder, causing her immense pain. A few feet away, a window with broken iron bars stood. The bars formed sharp points, but Jo assumed she could fit through the space. In the blink of an eye, Jo had leaped, head-first through the gap, the sharp bars cutting into her soft belly, causing her to loudly yelp, black blood staining her torn shirt. She tumbled into the forest, eventually hitting an old oak tree. She saw three familiar men in front of her again, the one with the white mask, tan jacket, dark jeans, and combat boots, with a crowbar at hand, the man with a brown hoodie with a navy hood, orange goggles, a mouthguard, jeans, sneakers and two hatchets on his belt, and the last man, the man with a yellow hoodie, the ski mask with the red frown sewn on, jeans and combat boots, a pistol in his hand, pointed at her head. "No! I'm not going back!" Jo yelled, trying to get up, but overcome with pain, forcing her to stay where she was. "Ahhh Night Stalker. How long we've waited for you." The male in the yellow hoodie spoke, his voice deep and smooth. "Who the hell is Night Stalker?!" Jo demanded "You silly." The male in the brown hoodie with the navy hood chuckled, "So ignorant.." The man with the feminine mask forcefully pulled Jo to her feet, dragging her away to a man with no face...